Mi persona favorita
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: NaruSasu / SasuNaru: Una canción, solo una canción bastó para que un cúmulo de sentimientos salieran a flote y mientras cierto rubio ya sabía lo que quería, un azabache apenas y reconocía que los labios de su compañero de misión no solo le servían para hablar tonterías.


**Hola a todos los que han llegado a "Mi persona favorita"... este fanfic fue escrito el mes de julio del 2019 por una servidora, pero no recordaba que lo tenía terminado, como estoy en proceso de uno no quise pasar este domingo sin publicar algo ¿Habían notado que se me ha hecho costumbre publicar una historia cada fin de semana? En fin...Se tenía que decir, y se dijo, que disfruten la lectura. **

Mi persona favorita  
Inicio: sábado 13 de julio de 2019. 9:40am  
Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai

No era particularmente dado a establecer vínculos amistosos con sus compañeros de trabajo. En realidad descartaba por completo la idea de establecer vínculos de cualquier tipo con las personas en general. Según él, no tenían nada de productivo. Sin embargo, con todas las barreras que había puesto a su alrededor para no tener que construir ningún tipo de relación con nadie, había una persona, una sola persona que las atravesaba a diestra y siniestra con maestría sin igual que a veces lo asustaba a él mismo.

Naruto Uzumaki era el nombre de esa persona. No supo en qué momento el excéntrico rubio se había metido tanto en su vida, que él mismo se había autoproclamado "su mejor amigo". Y lo peor es que lo pregonaba a los cuatro vientos, a todo el mundo le decía y platicaba de la relación de amistad cercana que tenían y a los demás no les parecía nada raro, al final de cuentas ellos dos siempre participaban en las diferentes misiones que les mandaban a realizar, pues los jounin trabajaban en equipos de dos, además compartían dormitorio dentro de las instalaciones de la torre del hokage pues también era ahí, la residencia oficial de los ninjas de elite; y realmente muchas horas al día estaban juntos. Por lo que no era raro, que a pesar de la actitud estoica del de ojos color ónix, hubiera nacido una amistad entre ellos.

Sin embargo, él jamás había confirmado que su amistad fuera tan cercana como el oji azul pregonaba, aunque tampoco lo había desmentido. Simplemente dejaba que Naruto dijese lo que quisiera, pues al final de cuentas, aunque no lo reconociera, y sin saber realmente como, el Uzumaki se había convertido en la persona más cercana a él. Completamente antinatural según Sasuke, puesto que sus personalidades eran muy disparejas.

Ese día se encontraban trabajando en la oficina, en unos reportes que les había pedido personalmente la quinta hokage. Ambos se encontraban ordenando los papeles de los reportes y de vez en cuanto escribían algunos garabatos sobre pergaminos nuevos. Era extraño ver a Naruto tan concentrado en trabajo de oficina, por lo general, el rubio prefería las labores de campo. No obstante, Naruto llevaba en silencio más de una hora, todo un record para él. Eso no pasó desapercibido por el azabache, que sinceramente no estaba acostumbrado al silencio de su compañero.

Voy a poner música – soltó el blondo de repente, sin dejar de escribir.

Como la mayoría de las veces, no hubo respuesta por parte Sasuke. Aunque el jinchuriki ya sabía cómo interpretar cada uno de sus silencios, se había vuelto experto con los años. Así que encendió el pequeño radio que le había regalado su maestro Jiraya cuando regresó de uno de sus tantos viajes de investigación y una melodía suave empezó a sonar. Extrañamente, Sasuke le prestaba atención a la canción y a la letra. Se sintió inexplicablemente aludido cuando Naruto cantó la primera parte de la canción que decía "yo no entiendo de colores ni de razas", pues ese verso lo había cantado muy fuerte y su amigo tenía la extraña costumbre de decirle "raza" al clan Uchiha. Descartó casi de inmediato ese pensamiento, era solo una extraña coincidencia que la canción dijera eso. Nada de qué preocuparse. De pronto se escuchó la voz de su compañero, cantar el coro.

"_Mi persona favorita, tiene la cara bonita… tiene un ángel su sonrisa, tiene un corazón y yo a mi persona favorita yo le canto esta cosita de juguetes de mi vida… juega con mi corazón_…"- Naruto cantaba y escribía en el pergamino sin quitar la vista del papel.

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba cantar. Y tenía que admitir que lo hacía bastante bien. Incluso le había parecido sexy escuchar al rubio cantar el coro. Su compañero siguió cantando y escribiendo su reporte. No sabía por qué pero se sentía contento. Por primera vez estaba disfrutando realmente la compañía de Naruto, o al menos era la primera vez que lo admitía. Ambos trabajando, escuchando música, que a decir verdad él nunca había escuchado. Se sentía un aire de tranquilidad que hacía mucho no sentía.

Sasuke – llamó Duo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Dejó de leer los papeles que tenía en su mano para mirar hacia el escritorio de Naruto - ¿Quién es tu persona favorita?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? No entendía el concepto de la pregunta que le estaba haciendo el blondo. No sabía a qué punto quería llegar. Y conociendo a Naruto, podía ser cualquier cosa.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el estoico azabache.

¿Qué no acabas de escuchar la canción? – preguntó Naruto un poco indignado.

No – mintió

Eres un pesado – le dijo el Uzumaki molesto volviendo a sus actividades.

A veces era un poco complicado lidiar con Naruto cuando estaba aburrido o estresado. Era una persona muy expresiva y demasiado cambiante. Se preguntaba a menudo si no tenía algún tipo de trastorno bipolar. De la nada le había dicho que era un pesado. Decidió que no entraría en el juego de ese revoltoso ninja, si él estaba enojado, él solo tendría que contentarse. Pero apenas pensó que eso era lo más prudente cuando sus labios lo traicionaron.

¿Tú persona favorita quién es? – preguntó aunque en ese preciso momento quería darse un disparo en la cabeza por haber iniciado ese tipo de conversación con su compañero.

¿Eh? – Naruto lo volteó a ver con asombro. Era increíblemente insólito que Sasuke Uchiha se prestara para ese tipo de plática. De hecho, las cosas habían salido justo como las había esperado, tuvo a un Sasuke evadiendo la pregunta que le había hecho intentando encontrarle lógica, pero ahora que se prestaba abiertamente para esa conversación, decidió seguirle el hilo – Mi persona favorita eres tú – confesó.

Lo miro detenidamente. Tratando de encontrar algún rastro de broma o burla en la cara del rubio, sin embargo, no vio nada de eso. Trato por todos los medios de seguir mostrando su imperturbable rostro. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Sin embargo, Naruto, además de ser lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, era el único capaz de sostenerle cualquier mirada por muy intimidante que ésta fuera. Quiso disimular el desconcierto que estaba sintiendo, pero el ojiazul lo estaba poniendo en una situación incómoda, por una parte, sentía júbilo por ser considerado como una persona importante para alguien, pero por otra no sabía cómo responder a ese tipo de situaciones. Y le molestaba no saber cómo actuar sin precedentes.

¿Yo? – preguntó Sasuke para tratar de recuperar la compostura.

Sí, tú Sasuke Uchiha – afirmó el trenzado.

¿Por qué yo?- volvió a preguntar esta vez dirigiendo por completo su mirada a su compañero.

Porque me gustas y porque te amo – respondió Naruto tan directamente como solo él podía serlo, pero con completa seriedad sin quitar su bella sonrisa de los labios.

¿Te gusto y me amas? – cuestionó el ojinegro solo para verificar si había escuchado bien.

Oh, vamos teme, ¿Vas a repetir todo lo que digo? – le dijo Naruto divertido. Era plenamente consciente que su amor platónico no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos. Y le gustaba ser él, el causante de la confusión de Sasuke.

Se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el escritorio del pelinegro. Hizo la silla de Sasuke para atrás y se sentó en sus piernas pasando los brazos por el cuello del atónito ninja portador del sharingan. Estaba encantado con la reacción de Sasuke, la confusión estaba por todo su rostro, con su mirada pedía, o más bien exigía una explicación y sin embargo no había hecho absolutamente nada para bajarlo de sus muslos.

Si Sasuke, te amo y tú eres mi persona favorita – repitió con su rostro muy cerca del otro, acariciando sus labios con su aliento. El Uchiha se estremeció.

Al ver que Sasuke no dijo ni hizo nada, entonces se atrevió a besarlo en los labios. Fue un beso arrebatado y certero. Se pegó más a su cuerpo y con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la boca ajena. Sorprendentemente, su compañero se vio dándole acceso a su boca y se permitió abrazar al rubio que seguía sentado sobre sus piernas. Había correspondido al candente beso que Naruto había empezado, y no solo eso, lo estaba abrazando para sentirlo más cercano. Le gusta el calor del cuerpo de su compañero, por raro que pareciese. Era un momento verdaderamente mágico, su beso era lento, disfrutando el increíble sabor del otro. Movían sus cabezas para explorar el interior de sus bocas. Sus lenguas se tocaban haciéndoles sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Las manos de Naruto comenzaron a acariciar la nuca del Uchiha lo que provocó que éste soltara un gemido ahogado en la boca del rubio.

Sasuke estaba experimentado una serie emociones que nunca había sentido. Era una excitación nueva para él. Nunca imaginó que besar a Naruto iba a ser tan placentero. ¡Por Dios estaba besando al dobe! Y lo peor, es que tenía que reconocer que sabía a gloria, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Sin pensar mucho, cosa rara en él, tomo por la cintura al rubio y sin dejar de besarlo, lo levantó e hizo que se sentara sobre él con una pierna a cada lado. Cuando las nalgas del ojiazul rozaron su miembro, volvió a gemir. Que deleite, que sensación tan exquisita estaba experimentando. Todo su cuerpo vibraba y sus manos no dejaban de acariciar la espalda y la melena rubia de su mejor amigo.

Por su parte, Naruto no daba crédito a la increíble respuesta del mayor. Estaba correspondiendo a su beso de una manera ardiente y apasionada. No sabía que Sasuke besara tan increíblemente bien, tan arrebatado, tan sensual. Estaba seguro de que si lo seguía besando de esa forma iba a correrse dentro de sus pantalones. Solo hacían pausas de unos segundos para tomar aire y seguir degustando del sabor de sus labios. Después de unos minutos su beso se detuvo, pero no dejaron de abrazarse y Naruto no se movió de las piernas de Sasuke.

Eso fue…- comenzó a decir el rubio con voz entrecortada.

Excitante – terminó de decir Sasuke con la respiración agitada – Naruto, besas increíble – le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

¡Sasuke! – exclamó extrañado con la actitud del mencionado. Ni en sus más remotos sueños se imaginó que el cerrado y retraído ojinegro respondería de esa forma a sus besos. Y mucho menos que le dijera que besaba increíble. Él era el que había desatado su pasión en ese beso.

Tengo que admitir que no me lo esperaba – confesó Sasuke – pero creo que es lo mejor que has hecho en toda tu vida -

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó extrañado.

Besarme, idiota – respondió – me has excitado mucho -

Sasuke, nunca imaginé que reaccionarías así – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo tampoco imaginé que besarte iba a ser tan delicioso –

¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó coquetamente el Uzumaki.

Es evidente que tenemos química – comenzó a decir Sasuke – podemos iniciar una relación y ya veremos cómo nos va juntos -

¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novio? – preguntó Naruto divertido.

Algo así, no es lo más romántico, lo admito, pero no sé cómo hacerlo – confesó el dueño del susano.

Yo te conozco y sé cómo eres teme, por eso te amo –

Naruto, no puedo decirte que te amo, pero estoy dispuesto a intentar algo contigo, con el tiempo veremos qué pasa – admitió el azabache.

Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo – respondió el chico muy convencido.

Gracias – dijo Sasuke y lo volvió a besar en los labios.

Cinco años habían pasado desde aquél candente beso. Cinco años en los cuales seguían juntos. Les iba bien, ambos tenían trabajo, se mudaron a un departamento más amplio, y ahora se encontraban disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones.

Sasuke, vamos a meternos al mar – pidió el rubio que iba de la mano de su novio.

Vamos – dijo sin renegar.

Naruto soltó su mano y comenzó a correr con dirección al mar. Era realmente muy feliz a lado de su novio. Su relación, a pesar de que había iniciado con ciertas dudas por parte del azabache, con el tiempo se había fortalecido, cada día estaban más unidos y enamorados. Y aunque Sasuke no era del todo un romántico empedernido, lo trataba bien e incluso en ocasiones muy especiales le decía que lo amaba y que era todo en su vida. Lo cuidaba y siempre estaba al pendiente de él. Esa era su forma de demostrarle todo el amor que había nacido en su corazón para él.

Vamos teme, no te quedes atrás – gritaba el rubio ya metido en el mar jugando con las olas.

Sasuke llegó hasta Naruto lo abrazó por la cintura y le plantó un romántico beso en los labios.

Mi persona favorita eres tú, dobe – respondiendo a aquella pregunta que cinco años atrás no había tenido oportunidad de responder.

**FIN.  
****Si, muy cortita pero espero que les haya gustado. **

**Recuerden que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, pero me reservaré de contestar ofensas e insultos. **

**Hasta la siguiente historia!**


End file.
